Captured Moments
by Emery3842
Summary: Donna and Martha notice that the Doctor is keeping them at a distance, then they find some old videos. Will they help them understand the Doctor? Who was Rose & why does the Doctor care about her so much? And how does Jack always have so much energy? 10/R
1. Chapter 1

Another story? I know that those who are reading my other two are cringing at the thought of me starting a new one, but I can't get this out of my head. It probably won't end up being a longer story, but I have a few ideas for it and want to get them out there. It is set during the fourth season, major plot events that happened prior remain the same (Dooomsday, LotTL, etc.). I am a huge 10/Rose fan, and this story will probably reach JE. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams…

* * *

As Martha clung desperately to a railing inside the TARDIS she thought about how she had ended up in this familiar situation. After the Year that Never Was, Martha had been set to leave the Doctor, leave the danger that had the tendency to follow him everywhere, leave him and live a normal life, but when she went back in to explain herself, she couldn't. When she walked back in through those creaky doors, the Doctor had spun around, surprised that she had returned, and she had froze…the Doctor was brilliant, absolutely amazing, but every once in a while she caught a glimpse of the man who was underneath all the quirky comments, bright smiles, and big hair, and that man was just a lonely boy who needed a hand to hold when the darkness crept in. So, she had stayed, all plans of getting out, of living a normal life had vanished with, "One more trip?"

One more trip turned into two more trips. They collided with the TARDIS from another time, they crashed into the Titanic, where Martha had to watch as the Doctor became attached to Astrid, and finally they ended up back in London where she met Donna Noble for the first time.

When the Doctor had insisted that he could investigate Adipose Industries on his own, Martha took the time to visit her family. When she had gotten back to the TARDIS, there was a disgusted looking redhead shouting at the Doctor from inside the TARDIS doors.

"You're not mating with me, Sunshine!"

"A mate, I want _a mate_".

"Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing, alien nothing."

"There we are then, okay".

"I can come?"

"Yeah, of course you can, yeah. I'd love it," the Doctor ended with a bright smile.

"That's just car keys! I've still got my mum's car keys. I'll only be a minute," Donna assured as she ran off.

The Doctor blinked as she ran off, then scratched his cheek as he assessed how to handle the pile of luggage laying in the alley. He grabbed a few bags and began to make his way into the TARDIS and saw Martha leaning against the side.

"Right," he said, dragging this one word out and looking sheepish.

"What are you up to, Mister?" Martha inquired with a questioning gaze.

"Weeeelll," The Doctor started, "I invited her to come with me, before I met you. Helped her out last Christmas, you know with the whole Christmas star thing, the Christmas star that wasn't a star, but a Racnoss spaceship, the Empress's in fact. You see, the Earth formed around this spaceship, a Racnoss spaceship, that was escaping a war, the Empress wanted to"

"Doctor," Martha interrupted, seeing that he had gone into one of his long-winded explanations.

"Right," the Doctor nodded, "Anyways, I ran into her in Adipose Industries. Turns out that they were breeding on Earth, which is against Galactic Law. Oh, and you would never guess what happens when you put to sonic devices near each other, it's quite"

"Doctor," Martha interrupted again, wanting to know who the mystery person was before she returned.

"Right…again. That is Donna, Donna Noble. She has been looking for me and she wants to travel with me…us. I…well, she doesn't really know about you, but I am sure it would all be fine. You might even like having another girl on board, have someone to talk to about…" the Doctor gestured with his hands as he tried to find the right word, "girly stuff."

Martha took a breath to answer the Doctor's unspoken question, but he kept going.

"I mean, I should have asked you first, that would have been the proper thing to do. Still rude, working on that, at least I know I should have asked you; after all, you are living in the TARDIS as well. I just didn't want to tell her no, she really wants to, and I did tell her she could, even invited her before, but if you really don't want her to, I could…well, I don't know what I could do. It wouldn't be fair to take my invitation back, but at the same time I should have asked you."

"Doctor," Martha broke into his rant, with a laugh, "I don't mind, really. I just was curious as to who she is."

The Doctor nodded, "Good, that's good." He ran his fingers through his hair and gave a theatrical shudder, "Really good, I wouldn't have wanted to be the one to tell her I changed my mind."

When Donna returned to the TARDIS she stepped into the little blue box and smiled at the Doctor, "Off we go then". It was a moment before she noticed Martha sitting on the jump seat.

"You're new," Donna commented, turning to the doctor. "She wasn't here last time, was she?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, she wasn't. Donna, I'd like to introduce you to Martha Jones. Martha, this is Donna Noble," he ended with a wide grin.

"Hello," Martha said with a smile, hopping off of the jump seat and walking over.

"Hi," Donna said, matching Martha's smile. A thought suddenly clicking in her head as she looked at Martha, "Did you ever find Rose?"

The grin fell off of the Doctor's face, "No, she's…she's still lost."

"Oh," Donna said as way of an apology, noting the way that Martha's face closed off as well. Trying to find a way to bring back that smile of the Doctor's, Donna asked, "So, are you going to show me the universe or not, Martian boy?"

"Where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked, left hand clutching a lever and his right hand holding a mallet. "And Donna," he added with a small smile, "still not from Mars".

* * *

It had been two weeks since they had left Pompeii and the only time that Donna and Martha had seen the Doctor was when he appeared out of a hallway to check the status of the TARDIS, then disappeared again. Immediately after they had dropped Evalina and her family off, the Doctor had put them adrift in the Vortex and had taken to ignoring them.

In their downtime, Martha and Donna had grown quite fond of each other, and were sitting in the kitchen when the inevitable topic of the Doctor came up.

"Does he do this often?" Donna asked, in reference to the Doctor just leaving them floating around space while he wandered off and did…whatever it was he was doing.

"Not since I've been onboard," Martha replied. "He would sometimes get a little…but, it was only for a few seconds, never like this."

Donna looked around, making sure that the Doctor hadn't all of a sudden appeared in the kitchen, "When I first met, the Doctor, he told me that he had lost someone named Rose. Do you know anything about her?"

Donna felt bad for prying, but she couldn't help it. Every time she was mentioned a look of pain would cross the Doctor's face, and every once in a while she would see his eyes gaze over as if he were lost in a memory.

"I don't know a lot about her, really. She was from London, 21st century, and she traveled with the Doctor for around two years. There was one time that the Doctor had sent her home in the TARDIS, but she returned, saved his life and he ended up regenerating; I'm still having trouble with that whole idea. I don't really know anything about their time together other than that, but he obviously cares for her a lot and I have to imagine she felt the same way about him."

"How'd she 'get lost'?" Donna asked, using the term that the Doctor had.

"She got trapped in a parallel world and the Doctor can't get her back out…sure he's tried though," Martha added on wistfully, wishing the Doctor would care that much about her. After the Year that Never Was, Martha had abandoned the hopes that the Doctor would ever return her affections, but that didn't stop her from wanting to be closer to him, as friends. It always felt like there was something holding the Doctor back, like he didn't want to be that close to her, or anyone, didn't want to rely on them in any way.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked before Donna could comment.

Both Donna and Martha whipped around to see an angry Doctor glaring at them.

"We were just tal…"

"I don't bring humans along so they can sit around and gossip, if you want to do that then I can just drop you off on the nearest planet," the Doctor spat out, his temper getting the better of him. He had been walking past the kitchen when he heard his two companions talking, hoping to get things back to normal, he had stopped to ask them where they wanted to go next, when he heard Donna mention Rose. He knew he should have just walked away, but he couldn't pull himself away, not even the TARDIS's soft hum could lure him to leave.

"Why do you bring us along then?" Donna snapped, falling back on her quips because she didn't know how else to react. "For the past two weeks it has seemed like you don't even want us around. You said you wanted a mate, but I think you've forgotten how to have friends. I'll give you some advice, you don't usually stick them in outer space for two weeks, in a little blue box, and then threaten to leave them somewhere!"

The Doctor clenched his teeth together as he stared at Donna; half of him wanted to pull her into a hug and apologize and the other half wanted to make good on his promise. He compromised by turning on his heel and rapidly exiting the kitchen, disappearing once again into the depths of the TARDIS.

Donna heaved out a breath and looked at Martha, who's mouth had gone slack during their exchange. "I didn't mean to say that," Donna informed softly, "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's…" Martha began, "He'll…" she tried again, "When he comes out you can just apologize, I'm sure he will understand."

"Yeah, maybe," Donna replied, "or maybe he will throw me out of the TARDIS."

"He wouldn't do that," Martha assured, even though she wasn't so sure about it. "Why don't we go watch a movie, relax a little and take our minds off of this?"

Donna nodded and the two made their way into the mini theatre that the TARDIS provided for them. "You can pick out the movie," Donna said as she grabbed a bin of popcorn out of the already full popcorn machine.

Martha walked over to the console that had a touch screen of any movie they could ever want to see, but all she could see was one movie titled, _The Stuff of Legends_. "Um," she said looking over at Donna, "there is only one movie."

"What do you mean 'one movie'? The TARDIS has _all_ movies".

"Not this time," Martha told her.

"Well, put it on, maybe the old girl just knows what we want to watch".

Martha selected the movie and sat down in the chair next to Donna, reaching her hand into the bin and grabbed a few pieces of popcorn.

"Oi! Get your own," Donna griped.

"No, the movie's about to start," Martha complained back.

"It's right over there," Donna said pointing to the machine.

"Why can't you just share some of yours?" Martha asked, trying to steal a piece.

"Because it's mine," Donna explained, holding the bucket away from Martha.

"Actually, it's the TAR…"

"Is this thing on?" A male voice could be heard asking over the speakers, a voice that Martha recognized instantly.

"No, it can't be…" Martha said, freezing her attempts to get some popcorn.

"Can't be what?" Donna asked.

"Ah, there we go," the voice was no longer disembodied, but came attached to a very handsome man.

"Who is _that_?" Donna asked, all of a sudden interested in the movie.

"Shh," Martha hushed her.

The man in the video smiled flirtatiously, "For those of you who don't know me, and honestly, who doesn't? My name is Captain Jack Harkness, and I am sure whoever is watching this wants to know more about me, after all, who wouldn't?"

"Oi, Pretty Boy!" called another voice called from off screen.

"I prefer, Captain," Jack replied, looking in the direction of the voice.

"And I would prefer it if you didn't go rifling through my stuff, but we can't always get what we want, now can we?" The northern accented voice responded.

"Oh, leave 'im alone, he's just messing around, no harm done…Right? I mean, that's just a video camera, yeah. It isn't going to blow up a planet or somethin'?"

"We are in for a treat today, boys and girls," Jack whispered to the camera, in a mock documentary voice, "for right now there is about to be some interaction between the two most stubborn people in the universe. Let's watch," he ended, spinning the camera around to focus on a young blond and a man with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, sporting a pair of large ears.

"No, it isn't going to blow up a planet," the man said derisively, "but, that doesn't mean I want him to have it."

"I'm right here," Jack's said from behind the camera.

"I know, can't get rid of you".

"Doctor, play nice," the blond reprimanded, playfully slapping the Doctor's arm.

"I am playing nice, Rose. I didn't let him blow up, did I?"

The video faded out, leaving Donna and Martha in the dim light. They turned towards each other and exclaimed at the same time.

"That's Rose!"

"That's the Doctor!"

"And who is Jack?" Donna ended.

* * *

Worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…this has been up for less than 24 hours and the response has floored me. Thank you all! I wasn't originally planning on posting tonight/this morning, but after all those reviews I couldn't stop myself. This chapter was a little harder for me because I bounce back and forth between Nine and Ten. While they are essentially the same people, they are different and I want to try and capture that difference. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: In my dreams, which happens quite a lot…

* * *

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand over the uncharacteristic stubble that graced his face; he hadn't bothered shaving during the two weeks that they had been drifting around the Vortex, and it was beginning to show. It had been almost an hour since he had left Donna and Martha in the kitchen and he was already regretting his harsh words; in fact, he regretted them the moment they came out of his mouth. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the events in Pompeii affected him far more than his emotional outburst about not being able to save his own people. It wasn't just the Time Lords the Doctor wished he could save, but all the people who had died because of him, who died _for_ him. His thoughts crept to Rose, beautiful, kind, brilliant Rose. How he wanted to save her, see her again, hug her and pretend nothing bad had ever happened; at the very least he wished he could have said those last three words.

He shook his head slowly, even now, after all this time, he couldn't voice his feelings, it wasn't the way he worked. Holding her hand for no reason other than he felt like it, the secret smiles between the two of them, leaning his cheek against hers as she rested her chin on his shoulder as she looked to see what he was reading…these were the ways he told her that he l…

Blinking, the Doctor rubbed his face tiredly, a coward to the end, even when she was stuck in a parallel world.

…Still, Martha and Donna didn't know all of the Doctor's thoughts, and they shouldn't have to, they were his burden to bare. So, why had he treated them like they should know what would hurt him? As he sat in a whirlwind of thoughts, he felt the comforting pressure of the TARDIS on his mind, not invading, just letting him know that she was there.

* * *

Donna looked at Martha, "So, who's this Jack? I've never heard him mentioned before."

Martha gave Donna the quick details of what she knew about Jack, that he traveled with the Doctor and Rose, Rose absorbed the Time Vortex, made him immortal, and then that he was now the head of Torchwood. Oh, and that he is a complete flirt.

"I wonder if that was the only video of them," Martha pondered.

Like the TARDIS knew what she wanted, the lights dimmed down and the screen shot back to life.

* * *

"And now we come to the kitchen," Jack informed, opening a door in the hallway. "Here is where…" he paused as a roar came from the room, "okay, this is no longer the kitchen."

Snapping the door shut, Jack continued down the hallway, the camera on him. "So, the TARDIS likes to move things around," he looked thoughtful for a minute. "I wonder if I can convince her to move the Doctor's room closer to mine."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the Doctor's voice called from an open doorway, which was now the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil," Jack greeted, wandering into the kitchen, "I am just giving my viewers a tour of the TARDIS."

"Why would you do that?" The Doctor asked, biting into a banana, continuing before he had finished the entire bite. "The TARDIS moves things around, it won't be of any use. And what viewers?"

"_At least some things haven't changed," Martha commented in amusement._

"I have to do something with my free time, and since you won't teach me how to fly the TARDIS, I will make this and leave it for the next unsuspecting person you convince to travel with you."

"Of course I won't. You think I want a mysterious ex-Time Agent knowing how to fly my _time machine_?" The Doctor asked snarkily. "And will you stop filming me? I knew I put that thing away for a reason."

"Is it the ears?" Jack questioned seriously. "You really shouldn't be ashamed of them, they are quite fetching on you. Besides, we could have all sorts of fun with this baby."

The Doctor didn't get a chance to reply because Jack had swung away from him, focusing on a bleary eyed Rose entering the kitchen.

"And speaking of fun. Rosie" Jack said cheerfully, "good morning, beautiful."

Rose stared at him as she plopped down onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"Proper response is, 'Hello, handsome'," Jack prompted.

"In your dreams," Rose groggily teased.

"That reminds me, last night I had this amazing dream with the two of you in it," Jack started. Both the Doctor's and Rose's eyebrows had shot up.

"Hold on right there," Rose said, holding up a hand to stop him, "it is _way_ too early for you to be coming on to us."

"Fine, there is always later," Jack conceded, sitting back in his chair, panning around the kitchen.

* * *

The Doctor stood up from his spot on a sofa in the library and stretched out his aching muscles. He been spending too much time sitting around doing nothing, and it was time to change that. All of the thoughts, all of the memories, weren't going away any time soon, so he might as well push them to the side and struggle forward.

He made his way to his room, and immediately went for the adjoining bathroom. Looking up at his reflection in the mirror, the Doctor grimaced; first thing first, a shower. He was surprised that neither Donna nor Martha had commented on the fact that he officially looked homeless.

Turning the taps off, the Doctor reached a hand out blindly, managing to locate a clean towel. Securing it around his narrow hips he stepped out of the shower and took a quick peek at the mirror, glad to see his usual, albeit tired, face staring back at him.

"Better," he said, running a hand along his smooth jaw. "Now, old girl, where are they?"

An amused hum was the only answer he received.

"No, really, I need to find them," the Doctor tried again, only to receive the same response.

"Why won't you," the Doctor stopped when the amused hum turned into something similar to laughter.

"Why are you….oh," the Doctor looked down at his towel covered body. "Yes, clothes first, then apologize."

* * *

Back in the theatre, the video jumped to a new scene quickly to show the Doctor tinkering with the console and Jack zooming in and out on him.

"Rosie!" Jack hollered from behind the camera, "My first real trip with Mr. Time Lord here and you're holding us up."

"Hold your horses, I'm right here," Rose replied off camera, giving a little wave as Jack turned it on her, "Hi".

"The camera loves you, let's go," the Doctor said, hurrying them out the door.

The camera was jostled around as Jack and Rose were shoved out the door and into the new environment. Finally, once the click of the door shutting could be heard, the camera stilled.

"Wow," Jack said with a low whistle, off screen.

"It's beautiful," Rose added.

The camera panned around to capture the image of frozen waves, some a hundred feet tall. Unlike beaches on Earth, there was no sound of seagulls flying in the sky, no kites being held by children, just the three time travelers and the wind.

As if standing still was too much for Jack to handle, he could be heard challenging Rose, "Race you!"

"Oh, you're so on," Rose declared, "Doctor, you in?"

"Nah, I'm good," he replied with a reassuring tone, making sure that Rose knew she should do it.

"Perfect, you can hold this," Jack said. The camera's view turned over a few times before it stopped and turned towards Jack and Rose.

"Can I turn this thing off?" the Doctor asked Jack.

Rose looked at the Doctor, swiping her hair from her eyes, "Actually, I was thinkin' that it might be nice for my mum to see the…safer…side of traveling with you. You know, just to let her know that it isn't always running for your life."

"Just running so you're not a loser," Jack teased and without waiting for a reply started, "On the count of three…one…two..".

"Three!" Rose yelled and took off before Jack had a chance to stop her.

"Cheat!" He hollered after he as he ran to catch up.

With the two of them running off onto the beach, the Doctor turned the camera on himself. "You see what I have to put up with? Humans, just stupid apes, the lot of them. Every time I tell myself that I am going to pick something other than a human, but you're always just there, blundering around like a bunch of buffoons, wandering into things you aren't meant to see. Then, I have to pick you, it's like seeing a stray puppy, you know you shouldn't feed it, but you still do, and then they never leave you alone."

The Doctor's explanation was stopped by a squeal of laughter and he looked up, "Jack, put her down!"

There was some response from Jack that could neither be heard nor seen.

"It's not me you have to worry about, it's her mother! You'll remember that slap for the rest of your life!"

* * *

The screen went black and the lights in the mini-theatre came on fully. The popcorn had been set on top of the table and had gone untouched since the start of the video.

Neither Martha or Donna wanted to break the silence, but after a few minutes, Donna figured she had to say something.

"That was…" she trailed off.

"Yeah," Martha added.

"At least we know who Rose is now," Donna said in an upbeat tone; however, she didn't feel so upbeat. She knew that the TARDIS was showing them the videos for a reason, but she didn't know why yet. Was it because of what she said to the Doctor before in the kitchen? Or was it something else?

"You know, whenever the Doctor talked about her, I always pictured some sort of super-woman," Martha commented thoughtfully. "But, she just seemed like a normal girl from London."

"You can't be normal if you're traveling with the Doctor," Donna joked, thinking about the videos as well. "I wonder if there are any more?"

"Probably, that seems like an odd place to end them, but who knows what is happening in between the videos? However, even if there are more, I don't think the TARDIS will be showing us any tonight," Martha hypothesized, gesturing towards the black screen.

They dropped back into silence when a hesitant knock resounded through the room and a sheepish looking Doctor slowly opened the door and peeked his head into the room.

"Hello," he greeted softly, stepping further into the room when nothing came flying at his head. Sliding his hands into his pockets he took a breath to begin apologizing when Donna came flying off the couch and wrapped her arms around him. "Easy there," the Doctor breathed out as Donna knocked the wind out of him.

"I'm sorry," she said simply, referring to her comments in the kitchen.

"No, I am," the Doctor argued. "I shouldn't have…"

"Oh, shut up," Donna said, dismissing his apology, "We both said things we didn't mean, now let's move on."

"Martha?" the Doctor asked, looking over Donna's shoulder. He needed to make sure that both of his companions forgave him. And Martha knew better than Donna that he had really lost it back in the kitchen.

Martha nodded in response and gave him a small smile, "Don't think anything of it."

The Doctor freed one of his hands to motion Martha over to him and Donna, then he pulled her into the hug as well. Softly holding his two companions to him, the Doctor reveled in the feeling of it; he had forgotten what it was like to just hug someone, not because someone's life had been in danger, but just for the comfort of another living being. After Rose was gone, he had subconsciously stayed away from any form of comforting contact, perhaps he was punishing himself, or maybe he was trying to protect himself from the eventual pain. What ever the real reason was, it would be very hard to return to his personal prison.

All it took was Martha shifting her weight to make the Doctor realize he had been holding on to them for the past three minutes.

"Right," he said, rapidly pulling away, running a hand through his wild hair. "So, I originally wanted to come in here to ask where you two wanted to go. I think we have been in the Vortex for long enough!"

The Doctor gave them a boyish smile and immediately took off towards the console room.

"Is it weird for you, looking at him…well, this him…after seeing the…other him?" Donna asked.

"Oh yeah," Martha confirmed with a few nods of her head.

Apparently they were taking too long because the Doctor popped his head back in the room, "You coming?"


	3. Chapter 3

I should really be updating my other stories, but at the moment, my brain has stopped on them. I promise, to those who read more than this one, that I am working on it. I am a little bit unsure about this chapter, I am anxious to get to Bad Wolf and Parting of the Ways, so I am trying not to rush the stuff before hand. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: To my great shame, I have not found a way to own Doctor Who.

**

* * *

**

The Doctor ran around the console, flicking switches, pulling levers, and occasionally consulting a screen with what appeared to be random circles swirling on it. While the Doctor looked as if he was having the time of his lives, Donna and Martha were desperately clinging onto whatever they could reach. The TARDIS seemed to be particularly turbulent as they left the Ood-Sphere.

"Doctor," Martha asked, once the TARDIS had settled in the Vortex, "what did Ood Sigma mean by 'I think your song must end soon'?"

The Doctor glanced up at her before pretending to look at the screen again, "You heard him, all songs end eventually."

"But," Donna interjected, "he said soon. Do Time Lords have an age limit that we need to worry about?"

Genuinely smiling, "No, they don't," the Doctor said, shaking his head. He then rubbed at his chin, "Even if they did, I am relatively young for a Time Lord, I just have trouble staying in one body for long."

When Donna seemed to accept this explanation without questioning the one body notion, the Doctor ran through his memories; he didn't remember explaining the process of regeneration to Donna.

"Doctor," Martha started again, still worried about what Ood Sigma had said.

"You two should get some rest," the Doctor said, stopping Martha's question. In all honesty, he didn't have an answer for her. If he were going to regenerate, wouldn't his song just change? Or did Ood Sigma mean that something was going to happen to him that would stop him from regenerating and actually mean his death? Not wanting to go too far into his thoughts with his companions standing in front of him, the Doctor tried again, "It has been a long day, you both need to rest before our next trip."

Martha and Donna nodded, it was easy to see that the Doctor needed some time to think, and both of them were thinking about the movie room, and the possibility of another video. "Okay," they said simultaneously, causing one of the Doctor's eyebrows to arch in amusement.

"Night, Space Man," Donna said fondly before she left the console room, intending on changing clothes before checking the movie room.

"Good night, Doctor," Martha added, looking over her shoulder as she left to see the Doctor tinkering with some wiring under the flooring.

**

* * *

**

The lights to the movie room flickered on as Donna and Martha, clothed in their pajamas, entered and immediately went for the list of videos.

"Oh yes," Donna said excitedly when the only movie on the list was _The Stuff of Legends_, "there are more videos."

Martha was a little more subdued, she wanted to know more about the Doctor, but at the same time, she couldn't help but think this was like reading someone's diary. While the videos weren't exactly his personal memories, they showed parts of him that he obviously didn't want them knowing, otherwise he would have told them himself. "Donna, do you think we should be watching these?"

"Why not?" Donna asked as she selected the video, but didn't press play.

Giving the reasons she had thought of before, Martha shrugged, "I just…what happens if he finds out?"

Donna gave Martha's argument serious thought before replying, "The TARDIS seems to know the Doctor, right? I mean, he talks to her all the time, and every once in a while I catch him smiling when she does that weird humming thing…maybe they can understand each other, or at least they are connected on some level. If the TARDIS is only allowing this video to be played, then obviously she wants us to watch it."

"But, why though? What good does it do to show us these?" Martha questioned.

"I don't know," Donna responded truthfully. "Do you think we should stop?"

Martha took a minute then answered, "One more? And then we can decide?"

"Sounds good to me," Donna said, finally pressing play.

Both women settled on the large couch, neither of them grabbing any snacks, knowing that they weren't going to be interested in them once the movie started.

**

* * *

**

"San Clune!" the disembodied voice of the Doctor announced as the imaged swept over the desert like environment. All around there was sand, more sand, even more sand, and then rows upon rows of brightly colored tents. "It's the year…"

The Doctor's information giving was cut short as Jack spoke up, "Did you have to pick a place with so much sand?"

"Excuse me," the Doctor said condescendingly, "who has the ship? Who can travel through time and space? Who…"

The Doctor was cut off again, this time by Rose, "Do they have shopping down there?"

The camera zoomed in on the brightly colored stalls.

"Yes, they have shopping, but that's not why I…"

"Can we please do a some shopping?" Rose asked the Doctor, "I want to get somethin' for my mum."

"No," the Doctor replied shortly, tired of being interrupted. "If you get your mum something, then we have to visit her in order for her to give it to her and that is the last thing we are doing."

Jack all of a sudden moved the camera off of the scenery and onto Rose.

"Doctor," Rose said with a smile.

Jack bounced the camera back on the Doctor.

"Absolutely not," the Doctor replied, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

Jack switched back to Rose, like he was following a tennis match.

"Please, Doctor," Rose tried again.

Back to the Doctor, who was shaking his head no.

"There is no way I am going to visit your mum again. Do you remember what happened last time?" the Doctor ended with an almost whine.

"That was before she got to know you," the Doctor's scoff could be heard off camera. "Besides, this time she knows where I am…so long as you don't land us a year in the future…again," Rose added teasingly.

The camera was on its way back to the Doctor when it paused in the middle, turned back to Rose and Jack could be heard asking, "Wait, what happened?"

"Change my mind, Rose, we can go shopping," the Doctor said, conceding to her previous request.

Rose's tongue could be seen poking through her teeth as she smiled, "I had only been traveling with the Doctor for a few days…"

"Rose, did you hear me? I said we could go, so let's go!" the Doctor insisted.

The camera turned to the Doctor, "Something to hide?" Jack asked him, his smile could be heard in his voice.

"No, of course not," the Doctor said defiantly.

"In that case, Rose," the camera turned back to her, "continue."

"As I was sayin', I had only been traveling with him for a few days and I wanted to stop in and see my mum. Twelve hours, he told me, I'd only been gone for twelve hours," Rose explained to the camera.

"It's harder than it looks," the Doctor could be heard mumbling.

"You see, it turns out that is was twelve _months_. A whole year, a whole year and my mom knew nothing. The Doctor and my mum got into an argument about his…qualifications, and she ended up giving him a slap!" Rose finished with a laugh.

Jack joined in Rose's laughter, laughing so hard that the camera shook as it moved back to the Doctor. "Doctor," Jack started before he realized that the Doctor was making his way down the sandy hill, ignoring his laughing companions. "Come on, Doctor," Jack yelled as he and Rose began down the hill after him, "could've been worse…it could have been twelve years!"

The screen dimmed down, but immediately started up again.

Jack's actual face finally made an appearance on the video, with the TARDIS interior as a background. "We just got back from the glass pyramids of Sanclune. Unfortunately, they wouldn't let me use my camera, even threatened to destroy it if I tried."

"We can only dream," the Doctor replied off camera.

"Anyways," Jack emphasized as he continued on, "Rose managed to get her shopping done, after the Doctor stopped pouting…

"I wasn't pouting!"

"And we are now on our way to London." Jack smirked in the Doctor's direction and looked back at the camera, "Provided someone doesn't get us lost."

The camera's view point was suddenly jostled as Jack tried to block Rose's bag being thrown at him.

"Doctor, why are you throwing my things?" Rose asked as she entered the console room.

**

* * *

**

The screen dimmed, but this time stayed dark. Martha and Donna looked at each other and started laughing.

"He is a _horrible_ driver," Donna started, still chuckling.

"I asked him one time if he had to pass a test to fly the TARDIS, apparently he failed it," Martha added, thinking back to her first real trip with the Doctor.

"That doesn't surprise me; twelve months instead of twelve hours? That is a huge difference." The mood suddenly sobered.

"I don't know how my family would take it if I disappeared for twelve months without knowing where I was," Martha said, knowing that her family couldn't go a few days without knowing what she was doing.

"I think my mum would just nag me about the fact that I left her keys in a bin," Donna joked.

Martha smiled as she stood up and stretched, "We should probably get some rest, like the Doctor said. Who knows what sort of alien we have to run from next."

_**

* * *

**_

Martha walked into the console room to see the Doctor standing back nervously as Donna tried to fly the TARDIS.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said in excitement.

"No, neither can I," the Doctor said with some reluctance. Finally, as the TARDIS made a noise, the Doctor couldn't handle standing back and watching. "Oh, oh, careful," he ordered, smacking a piece on the console with his rubber mallet. "Left hand down, left hand down! Getting a bit to close to the 1980s."

"What am I going to do, put a dent in them?" Donna asked indignantly.

"Well, someone did," the Doctor responded.

Donna didn't get to respond as a mobile began to ring.

"Hold on, that's a phone," Donna stated in surprise.

The Doctor caught the phone in the air and stared at the screen.

"You've got a mobile," Donna said, still trying to wrap her mind around the Time Lord having something as human as a phone. "Since when?"

"It's not mine," he said, lowering himself onto the jump seat. "Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

I just got back from vacation and I felt the need to update, so I pounded this out…I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. That being said, I need you all to pretend like the TARDIS doesn't take off randomly at the end of Poison Sky…it didn't work with what I wanted to do, so I tweaked it a bit. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I wish…if anyone who owns it would like to give me an early Christmas present, I wouldn't say no.

**

* * *

**

_Martha walked into the console room to see the Doctor standing back nervously as Donna tried to fly the TARDIS._

_"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said in excitement._

_"No, neither can I," the Doctor said with some reluctance. Finally, as the TARDIS made a noise, the Doctor couldn't handle standing back and watching. "Oh, oh, careful," he ordered, smacking a piece on the console with his rubber mallet. "Left hand down, left hand down! Getting a bit to close to the 1980s."_

_"What am I going to do, put a dent in them?" Donna asked indignantly._

_"Well, someone did," the Doctor responded._

_Donna didn't get to respond as a mobile began to ring._

_"Hold on, that's a phone," Donna stated in surprise._

_The Doctor caught the phone in the air and stared at the screen._

_"You've got a mobile," Donna said, still trying to wrap her mind around the Time Lord having something as human as a phone. "Since when?"_

_"It's not mine," he said, lowering himself onto the jump seat. "Hello?"_

The Doctor snapped the mobile shut and began flipping levers on the console.

"Who was that?" Donna half questioned, half demanded.

"Not now, Donna," the Doctor murmured, obviously thinking about the mysterious caller.

Martha stayed quiet, she knew of only a few people that had the Doctor's number, and if it was someone in her family, they would have just called her phone.

The TARDIS thumped slightly as she landed, the Doctor immediately checking the screen to make sure that he landed in the right time and place.

"Where are we?" Martha finally chimed in.

"Why don't you take a look," the Doctor suggested with a raised eyebrow and a small quirk of a smile.

Martha threw a questioning glance at the Doctor as she made her way to the door. Slowly turning the handle, Martha eased the squeaky door open…they really had to do something about that squeaking, she thought offhandedly.

"Martha Jones!" A male voice shouted in greeting, followed by a squeak from Martha.

Donna followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS to see the man she recognized as Captain Jack Harkness swinging Martha around in a hug.

When Jack saw the Doctor exit the TARDIS he set Martha down on the ground and gave him a nod. "Doctor, thanks for coming."

The Doctor returned his nod, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

Jack explained Torchwood's interest in ATMOS and how they suspected that there was something bigger happening, they just couldn't prove it. "UNIT has organized a raid on the main facility, but Torchwood is overseeing it."

"How'd you manage that?" the Doctor asked, knowing the dislike of both organizations for working together.

"Convinced them that we had the technology and the experts necessary to figure out what was going on, but that we needed the man-power."

Raising a quizzical eyebrow the Doctor asked, "Who's your expert?"

Jack, Donna, and Martha all just stared at the Doctor.

"What?" he asked, pausing for a few moments. "Oh! It's me!"

Jack nodded, his eyes alight.

**

* * *

**

The Doctor sat at the end of the teleport pod in the living room of Luke Rattigan, his hearts racing and heavy at the same time. Luke was only a child, a brilliant, clever, and completely misled child. If only he could have had the time to right his wrongs, to do something amazing, but that was all taken from Luke the moment he decided to switch places.

Martha ran over and wrapped her arms around one of the Doctor's and Donna followed closely behind with a slap to his other.

Jack stood in front of the group, his arms crossed over his chest, with a slight frown. He was glad that the Doctor had survived, what he wasn't happy about was that the Doctor was willing to die in order to offer the Sontarans a chance…it wasn't as if they were actually going to take it anyways.

"Why don't we get out of here," Jack suggested to the group. "I could do with a cup of coffee right about now."

The Doctor pushed open the door to the TARDIS and gestured everyone inside.

"Hey, old girl," Jack murmured softly, patting a column fondly. "How are you two doing?" Jack asked, referring to both her and the Doctor, knowing that they were connected.

The TARDIS hummed in appreciation at Jack's touch, causing Martha and Donna to smile, even though they couldn't hear Jack's question. The TARDIS' response to Jack's question was a half-hearted rumble.

"That good, huh?" Jack mumbled, looking over at the Time Lord in question as he checked the screen on the console to make sure that the TARDIS was fine after having been on the Sontaran's ship. "Does he still miss…"

"Why don't you lot go find the kitchen, I will follow in a minute, I just have to fix something really quick," the Doctor said, pulling out the sonic screwdriver, and interrupting Jack's quiet conversation.

It almost sounded like the TARDIS heaved a sigh as the Doctor lifted up one of the floor panels and slid down inside.

"You know she hates it when you mess with her," Jack called out in amusement.

The Doctor's muffled response drifted up, "She just doesn't know what is good for…ouch!"

Laughter sprang from everyone except for the Doctor, even the TARDIS sounded like she was chuckling.

Standing up straight the Doctor examined his index finger closely before popping it in his mouth, "Jus' go."

Jack turned and led the way out of the console room, making his way to where he last knew the kitchen to be.

"It is down there," Donna spoke up when Jack walked past a hallway.

"No, it's down here," Jack assured, continuing on his path.

"No…" Donna was cut off when Jack opened up a door and was greeted by a loud roar.

"Every time!" Jack exclaimed, faced with the same creature that he had ran into when he had made that video so long ago.

Martha and Donna burst into laughter, recognizing the creature from their time spent watching the videos.

"Believe me now?" Donna teased, turning back in the direction of the actual kitchen.

The three of them got their respective teas and a coffee and sat down on the small couches that the TARDIS had provided for them. Small talk and tons of innuendo from Jack ensued for a few minutes before Martha got up the nerve to ask something that had been on her mind since she began to consider the movies to be a part of the Doctor's life that he wanted to keep quiet.

"Jack, if you were given the chance to learn something about someone who usually kept everything to themselves, and something…I mean one…that was very close to them encouraged it…would you do it?" Martha trailed off uncertainly, knowing how confusing that all was.

Jack took a moment to figure out what Martha was asking, "You mean like a diary or a journal or something?"

"Yes….no…maybe?" Martha replied.

"Not exactly," Donna chimed in, "it's more like a biography, or a documentary."

Jack nodded in understanding, "You mean, you want to watch those videos I made and you want to know if you are invading the Doctor's privacy."

Donna and Martha stared at him completely gob smacked, "How, what do you, what are you…"

"There is only one person, who is better than myself, at talking all the time and at the same time saying nothing of any value. And if it were anyone else, I would say no, you shouldn't watch them."

"Wait, why are you saying we should?" Martha asked in confusion.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jack took a second to try and form his reason in a way it made sense, but simply put, it came down to, "I'm worried about him."

Donna nodded, "We found the videos after drifting in the Vortex for two weeks. He refused to leave the Vortex, he would disappear into the TARDIS for days at a time…"

"I didn't really notice it when we were dealing with the Master, everything happened too quickly and we were all separated, but today it hit me right in the face. I think he is losing it." Jack quickly put up his hands to stop the questions, "I don't think he is going to go crazy and kill the you both in a fit of anger, but I do think he is struggling."

"Struggling with what?" Martha asked, interested to hear what Jack thought, maybe he would have some more insights than she and Donna had.

Jack shrugged, "His personal demons, his decisions…his humanity. Sometimes I wonder if all of the good doing is him compensating for the other thoughts, the darker ones, the uncompromising, no second chances ones."

They all fell silent as each of them thought of a time when the Doctor did something that had seemed so out of character, recently in Pompeii, his punishments for the Family, back when he had destroyed the Racnoss children, when he had fallen into melancholy when they thought Rose had died on the Gamestation…

"I think after…" Jack trailed off, remembering Rose was always hard, for a while there it was Jack, the Doctor, and her, best friends, experiencing the wonders of the Universe together. He swallowed and started again, "The Doctor needs help, but he doesn't know it yet. Maybe if you two combine what you find out on the videos and what you already know, you will be able to help him."

"Help him what?" the Doctor asked, entering the room while sliding his sonic screwdriver into his jacket pocket.

"Help him with his hair product addiction," Jack supplied with a grin. "It's gotten out of control."

Later that evening Jack left to return to the Hub and the Doctor sent them into the Vortex.

"That was…" Martha started.

"The longest day ever!" Donna finished, throwing herself onto the jump seat.

The Doctor chuckled as he flipped a few switches, "You two should rest up, who knows where we will be next."

"That sounds wonderful!" Donna exclaimed, sliding off the seat and heading for her room. "Night, Spaceman."

Martha wandered over to the Doctor, knowing that Donna was going to go change and then meet her in the little theatre. "Are you okay?" she asked the Doctor.

"Okay? Of course I'm okay, I'm always okay," he rambled off as he pointedly refused to look at her.

"I just thought that after the whole Luke…"

"Martha," he said, looking up and grasping her shoulders, "I'm fine, promise."

"Good," Martha said, putting on a fake smile, noticing the way the Doctor's smile was strained. "I'm gonna head to bed then. Good night, Doctor."

* * *

Donna and Martha took their places in the theatre room and looked at one another, "I think that Jack is right," Martha said.

Before Donna could nod the lights dimmed down and the video started up.

"If I have to do this, then I don't want that damned camera on," the Doctor appeared on the camera, walking with his hand out towards the camera.

"After all the stories I have heard there is no way I am not recording this," Jack's voice piped up off screen. "So Rose," he said turning the camera to her, "where are we and what are we doing?"

Rose smiled, "We're in London, 2006...or at least it had better be, and we're on our way to visit my mum."

"Unfortunately," the Doctor could be heard mumbling.

"Oi! I heard that," Rose said reaching across the out and presumably giving the Doctor a nudge.

The screen darkened and came back to the image of Rose unlocking her front door and calling out, "Mum! We came by for a visit!"

"Rose!" an energetic voice could be heard in the flat.

Rose turned back to the camera, the Doctor, and Jack and motioned them in.

The Doctor went before Jack and the camera, which quickly panned down the Doctor's backside before snapping upwards again, catching the end of a hug between Jackie and Rose.

"Of course, you had to bring him along," Jackie said as she noticed the Doctor. "Risk my daughter's life lately? Blow up any rooms with her in them?"

"Mum! Leave 'im alone," Rose reprimanded.

"Can't blame me for asking, I have no idea what goes on when you are with him," Jackie said with a slightly worried expression.

"Jackie Tyler, wish I could say I missed you, but me using bits of the TARDIS for firewood are more likely," the Doctor greeted sardonically.

Jackie looked like she was going to respond, but she had finally noticed Jack. "And who is _this_?" She asked, her entire demeanor changing.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack's voice announced, "and it is a _pleasure_ to meet you."

Jackie smiled coyly and both the Doctor and Rose had looks of disgust on their faces.

"Jack, that's my mum you're talkin' to," Rose reminded, looking like she was two comments away from gagging.

"It's not so much that it is Rose's mum, but that it's Jackie," the Doctor added, flinching back when Jackie turned on him.

Jack chuckled before the scene changed to Jack pointing the camera at himself, "I missed it! Five minutes of the camera being off and I missed it!"

"Jack, you're not helpin'," Rose called from off screen.

"But I missed it!"

"Jack!"

"It's not my fault he couldn't keep his comments to himself. Didn't the Time Lords teach their kids, 'if you don't have anything nice to say'…"

"Jack," the Doctor practically growled.

Jack finally turned the camera around and he chuckled again, "That looks like it hurt."

The Doctor was grabbing a bag of frozen peas from Rose and pressing it against his cheek that was swelling.

Rose looked up from her ministrations and bit back a smile as she met Jack's eyes over the camera. "It isn't…Jack, this isn't…you shouldn't be…" Rose tried again and again. "Probably should…." Rose brought her hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh. When the Doctor looked up to glare at her, his eye slowly turning purple, she couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. "I am sorry…hahaha…it's not…hahaha…it's not funny, it's just…hahahah…you should have seen your face!"

**

* * *

**

The video faded again and when it returned everyone was dressed in different clothes and the Doctor's eye seemed to be in the last stages of a bruise.

"So, after our highly entertaining trip to London, we wasted time, waiting for the Doctor's face…and ego to heal," the Doctor turned to glare as Jack did a voice over. "I wish I could have recorded that, but the Doctor threatened to break the camera. Oh, there's Rose! Hello, Rose."

"Hello, Jack," Rose greeted, waving at the camera that had become a familiar part of their life.

"How are you?"

"Exhausted," Rose replied, pushing her bangs from her face. "Aren't you?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell our watchers," Jack exclaimed, turning the camera on himself, "we just got back from our first adventure since the Unmentionable Event took place. We went to Kyoto, Japan in 1336. Apparently the Doctor took us when Kyoto was being divided in half and we were welcomed with open arms. I decided not to record anything, if the fact that we were not natives didn't get us killed, the Doctor's insults didn't do the trick, then I figured that having a piece of technology like this camera would for sure."

"Doctor, speakin' of the camera's technology, how come I have never seen Jack charge it? Or insert a tape?" Rose asked.

"It is designed to feed off of any continuous power source," the Doctor answered.

"Like the TARDIS?" Rose connected.

"Exactly," the Doctor beamed at her. "And instead of using tapes the videos feed directly into the TARDIS, and then she stores them for you to watch later."

"It would be hilarious to go back in a few years and watch all of them," Rose said.

Before anyone replied, a bright light filled the TARDIS, so bright that it blocked everything from the camera's lens. When the light began to fade, the camera seemed to fall onto the jump seat, facing the console…and a completely empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Christmas!

* * *

Martha and Donna stared in dismay at the screen as it went black.

"Wait! What happened?" Donna asked the TARDIS and Martha.

The lights turned on and Donna's question went unanswered. "I don't think that we get to find out tonight," Martha told her. "I wonder why?"

Just then the room shifted abruptly, causing both women to clutch the arms of the couch. "Wonder what's going on," Martha pondered before both of them stumbled to the door intending to find out.

* * *

With a jerk of the head from Donna, Martha gave the Doctor a heartfelt hug, with a whispered goodnight and then left the console room.

The Doctor turned away from Donna and began tinkering with bits and bobs that were left on the console.

"How are you, Spaceman?" Donna asked softly, coming around the console. Disheartened more when the Doctor glanced up at her, only to continue tinkering a moment later. Placing her hand on his arm, Donna turned him gently towards her and placed both of her hands over his hearts. "You see pain in there, that doesn't mean you were wrong to let her in, that proves you were right."

The Doctor stared at Donna, looking for the answers that he couldn't give himself, "What do we do now?"

Donna slid her hands from his hearts to position them on his arms, "We go on, we live, we remember, what else can we do?"

Glancing at the TARDIS console, the Doctor let out a half sigh, "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

Martha was attempting to get comfortable when Donna entered the small theatre. "How is he?" she asked immediately.

Donna tightened her lips and gave a slight shrug, "Been better. He's apparently taking us to a party so we can all cheer up."

"Cheer up? After that? Not likely," Martha commented. Watching the Doctor hold Jenny as she had died was heartbreaking, she could only imagine what he was going through. However, the Doctor was always good at smiling, running about, and pretending that nothing ever touched him.

"Yeah, well…maybe it will help just a little," Donna said hopefully. The lights began to dim and both women looked at the screen, eager and nervous to see what had happened when Jack, Rose, and the Doctor had disappeared.

**

* * *

**

The room remained empty for only a few seconds before the door creaked open and Jack entered, dressed in an odd leather outfit that was new. He paused slightly at a jacket that was hanging on a rail, his eyes flickering down at it and his hand reaching out, but stopping just short. Jack stared intently at the screen for a moment, "What the hell?"

* * *

"Um…" Donna started as the screen went black, "I agree with, Jack…what the hell?"

The screen lit up again.

* * *

"Doctor, tell me you have a plan," Jack urged as the two of them ran into the TARDIS.

"We get Rose," the Doctor replied tersely, "End of plan."

"That isn't a plan," Jack snapped. "Normally I am all good with jumping straight into the fire, but this isn't just a fire, it's a Dalek war fleet. We are going to be blown to pieces before we even get close."

The Doctor didn't reply as he went about slamming buttons on the console. They were going to make it, they were going to rescue Rose and there was no other option. But how were they going to get her? Jack was right, they needed a way to get onto the Dalek ship that Rose was on. Finally the Doctor remembered the extrapolator that they had taken from the Slitheen in Wales.

"Jack, grab the extrapolator and get it wired in!" The Doctor shouted now that he had a plan.

Jack grabbed the extrapolator and stared at it for a minute before he worked out what the Doctor planned to do with it. "Got it!" Jack hollered back as he got to work.

The two of them worked with a kind of deadly calm, quickly, but not rushed, as if they knew exactly what they were doing.

"The extrapolator is wired, but I don't know if it is going to work," Jack informed the Doctor.

"It'll work," the Doctor said calmly, a dark edge to his voice. "Two missiles are about to hit."

A loud explosion went off and the camera nearly vibrated off of the jump seat, "The extrapolators working. We've got a fully functional force field; try saying that when you're drunk."

"And for my next trick," the Doctor said with grim satisfaction. "Jack, your gun ready."

The TARDIS wheezed as it landed, with Rose and a Dalek materializing inside. Rose looked surprised as she met the Doctor's eyes.

"Rose get down," the Doctor ordered frantically. As the Dalek's eyestalk swung around, Rose could only stare at the Doctor. "Get down Rose!"

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek cried as it shot at the Doctor and Rose dove to the ground. Before the Dalek could take a second shot, Jack had fired, blowing the top of the Dalek up.

DHIUXNM WMXKMX

Donna and Martha watched in silence as the group of friends was reunited. They then watched as the Doctor tricked Rose into going into the TARDIS, the heartbreaking message he had left her, her tears as she tried to convince her mum, and as Rose, Mickie, and Jackie opened up the console to allow a golden light to flow out of it.

"What is the hell is that?" Donna asked, breaking the tense silence.

"I don't know," Martha said truthfully.

* * *

The entire screen became a bright white as the light flooded the room. They could hear the conversation between the Doctor and Rose occurring outside of the TARDIS, the explanation of Bad Wolf, of what was happening to Rose. Finally everything went back to normal and the Doctor could be seen laying Rose on the floor of the room.

Every few seconds as he was flipping switches he would glance down at the unconscious Rose. He then rubbed his hands together as if warming them, frowning as a slight light emitted from them. As Rose woke up, the Doctor put on a smile and gave his usual quirky responses and began rambling about a planet called Barcelona.

It was only a minute later that the Doctor erupted into streams of gold, as the streams died down the changes could be seen. Big ears were replaced for big hair, his bulky frame had slimmed down, and he looked younger.

"Hello," the new man tried before running his tongue over his teeth. "New teeth, that's weird. So, where was I? Oh that's right, Barcelona."

* * *

Donna and Martha stared at the screen in shock.

"I didn't know that he could…" Martha began. "Well, I mean I should have been able to guess after we figured out that the other Doctor was the…Doctor…but…"

"I can't believe he did that to her!" Donna exclaimed. "What is wrong with him? Why didn't he ever tell her that completely changing everything about himself was a possibility?"

"Well, it wasn't like he knew he was going to change before then," Martha reasoned.

"It doesn't matter, he should have told her. Hell, he hasn't even told us, not really anyways."

"True…" Martha began before being interrupted.

"And where was Jack?"

* * *

A/N: I hope none of you hate me! I am really sorry about the complete lack of updates, this semester was horrible. But I am hoping to pick up the story (and my others) again. This chapter was difficult for me to write because there wasn't much to expand on, the camera was in the TARDIS and they were only in it so much. I tried to add some new things to keep it fairly interesting, but this is what I ended up with. I will try to get it back to the premise of the story in the next chapter. Also, more of Ten!


End file.
